


Come Along, Pond!

by awilson69



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is smol, Fam are confused, Other, Post-Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, The Doctor needs a hug, The Pond Family Reunion, and a lil kiss too, dont lie to yourself you need this, ignore all Doctor Who physics and paradoxes, library fix it, she gets one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awilson69/pseuds/awilson69
Summary: **WORK IS NOT FINISHED**The TARDIS re-materialises after going rogue with the Doctor and Fam inside of it. When they step outside the doors, the Doctor gets a blast from her past as she finds the two (or three) people she never thought she’d see again.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, River Song/The Doctor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok yes so this is a fix it fic. it’s dedicated to my friend, who asked me to write it but i’m also doing it for me because i need to stop crying over the Angels Take Manhattan.

“Hold on gang!” The Doctor shouted from the console as she desperately flipped switches, turned knobs and adjusted dials trying to stop the TARDIS mid-flight. After their last adventure (being chased by flesh-hungry koalas on the planet Frenkel 5) the Fam had decided to take a break back home in Sheffield. The TARDIS however had other ideas; de-materialising as soon as the Doctor shut the doors, diving into the vortex to a location unknown. 

Yaz screamed as she toppled over into Ryan, sending them both crashing to the hard floor of the ship, leaving Graham the only Fam member standing, clutching one of the bright orange crystal pillars surrounding the console. The Doctor winced as she heard her friends’ shock but stayed firm at the console and angrily whispered:  
“What has gotten into you today?” to the machine as it whirred and vworped away. Ryan held on to Yaz’s arm as they stayed on the ground, not wanting to chance being thrown off their feet again and looked to Graham, who was still holding on for dear life. He turned his attention towards the Doctor.

“Doctor! What’s going on!”  
“I have no idea! She’s dematerialised but i haven’t pulled the lever! She’s done this herself!” She replied clutching at the correct lever and pulling it down and up again to see if the TARDIS would stop, but all to no avail. However, their rugged journey didn’t last much longer as the TARDIS materialised, allowing Yaz and Ryan to finally get up and Graham to safely remove his trembling hands from the pillar. The Fam all raced to the console in the middle of the room, surrounding the Doctor who had switched to the screen and was scanning it for details on their whereabouts.

“Nothing.. there’s absolutely nothing here apparently, unless she just isn’t letting me see..” The Doctor said as she typed a few more words into the keyboard.  
“And the TARDIS can do that, yeah?” Graham asked tentatively, looking at the Doctor with an uncertain look.  
“Of course she can Graham, she has sentience!” She exclaimed, standing away from the screen and balancing all her weight onto one leg, staring at the information-less screen in confusion. 

“Only one way to find out where we are then Doctor... we look outside!” Yaz suggested cheerfully, having recovered from her fall with Ryan.  
“Quite right Yaz.. now let’s have a look at the surroundings” The Doctor said thoughtfully as she strolled over to the rich blue doors of her timeship, flinging then open and surveying the atmosphere and everything around her. A light blue sky and beautiful green trees swaying in the wind greeted her millenia-old eyes. In the background the Doctor could see tall skyscrapers and buildings tickling the skyline and stretching out of sight. The Doctor stepped out onto the grass, bouncing on her heels as the Fam followed behind her, Ryan shutting the policebox’s door with a slight thunk.  
“So... when and where are we?” Ryan asked the Doctor carefully, squinting and covering his eyes from the sharp sun. The Doctor inhaled sharply, fresh pollution and also warmth filling her nostrils, clueing her into exactly where they were.  
“Manhattan, 1946-ish” She answered dully, a heavy weight settling in her hearts as she remembered the day her two best friends were ripped from her life in that graveyard.  
“But what i don’t understand...” she began, turning to her friends and crossing her arms. “..is how.”  
“What do you mean, Doc?” Graham asked, confused as the rest of the fam. Yaz had furrowed brows and squinting eyes, and Ryan’s face held similar properties.  
The Doctor looked towards the ground, shifting uncomfortably thinking about how she was going to tell her friends that the last time she was here, she caused so many paradoxes that one more would rip the universe apart.  
“It’s a long and complicated story gang..”  
“That’s what you always say! Please Doctor just for once tell us what’s going through your head.” Yaz burst out, eager for the information that was being withheld from her and the others.  
“You at least owe us that, seeing as we have no idea why we’re here considering we were supposed to be on our way back to Sheffield in 2020!” She continued, stepping towards the Doctor in a non-threatening way. Ryan and Graham looked on silently, agreeing with what their friend had said. 

The Doctor sighed, before launching into a short recap of the terrifying day she lost Amy and Rory to the Angels. All three fam members’ faces held expressions of shock and sadness after the Doctor had finished. Graham came up to her and patted her softly on the back, as a reassuring gesture and Yaz enveloped The Doctor in a tight hug, her head resting on the Doctors shoulder. Ryan mumbled a soft, heartfelt sorry while looking at his feet, guilty he had wanted to know such private information in the first place. The Doctor withdrew a deep breath before shortly saying,  
“Well, it was a long time ago, and i haven’t got my hopes up for seeing them again so i’ll manage. Thanks though.”

The smile returned to the Doctors face, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she beckoned her friends to follow her try and find their purpose as four misfit time travellers in 1940s Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and her fam were sat on a park bench, slowly making their way through a bag of pastries. As of current the group had been unsuccessful in their pursuit of purpose. Birds littered the trees around them, providing a constant of noise to keep them (mostly the Doctor) slightly distracted from their current situation. Graham finished his croissant, brushed the crumbs off of his shirt and hands and turned to the Doctor.  
“You don’t think the TARDIS just wanted you to come back to Manhattan and make peace do you?” He asked good-naturedly, offering a small smile to the woman who was sat deep in thought, a furrow in her brow and a deep crease on her forehead.   
“No, she wouldn’t just take control of that, especially not now. She would’ve done it ages ago if she really wanted me to come back to make peace. But that still doesn’t explain how the universe hasn’t been shredded yet.” The Doctor hunched over and placed her elbows on her knees, leaving her hands to prop up her face.  
“That’s why this doesn’t make any sense! The TARDIS never just takes control like that unless it’s dire..”  
Yaz gently placed her hand on the Doctors shoulder, rubbing it up and down to comfort her troubled friend.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t be looking into this too deeply and just relax! Enjoy ourselves!” She supplied, looking out to the vast green in front of them. Small children ran across the grass giggling and tumbling, as their parents tutted silently from their places on the park benches or the sidewalk. The sun shone heavily and the tall trees provided a little refuge for those who thought the heat was too much.

Yaz admired communal areas like this, where there was no quarrel or fight between the many park-goers, unlike the territorial terrors she’d find on one of her shifts back in Sheffield. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she gathers up the now empty bag from the Doctors fidgety hands, and gestures for Ryan to follow her.   
“C’mon Ryan lets go find a bin to put this in.”   
Ryan follows without complaint, and stops Yaz at the bin.  
“Yaz, do you feel... bad at all?” He asked, his head tilting in question.  
“Y’know for wanted to know about what happened..”  
Yaz gave him a thoughtful look, but replied not too long after.  
“Kinda. I suppose i didn’t think it was that bad when i asked, but there’s not a lot I can do now so.”  
An unknown voice cut their conversation short.  
“Sorry, can I just get to that bin, please?”  
It was a soft, English accent, male, which surprised the two Fam members because this was America! They weren’t expecting another Brit to be here!  
“Oh yeah, sorry!” Yaz apologised, stepping out the way.  
The man had longish, light brown hair, tied back into a short straggly ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a plain, blue dress shirt and trousers of a similar colour, fastened with a belt.   
“Oh, that’s a bit weird. You’re English too?” The man asked, confusion settling over his face. He examined Yaz and Ryan for a moment, before patiently waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah, we’re from Sheffield, you?” Ryan questioned, slightly apprehensive of this man.  
“Leadworth.”  
Yaz and Ryan shared a look of incredulity before turning back to the brown-haired man. Before anything could be said however, a female scottish voice interrupted.   
“Rory! Come on!”   
“Coming Amy! Sorry, got to go. See you!” 

And with that the man was gone.

Yaz and Ryan silently made their way back to the bench with the Doctor and Graham on, and sat down.   
“You guys took a while. Where were you?” Graham inquired, scanning them for any signs of being hurt or upset.   
“Oh no, we just met some English person at the bins. Didn’t really get to talk to him much though”  
The Doctor perked up from her slumped position, her eyes filled with a fire that was previously extinguished. She drilled them for details of the man, and which every answer they gave, she got more and more excited.  
“His name? Did he tell you his name?” She pressed, frantic for the mans name.  
“Well, we weren’t far into the conversation when he got called away, but we did hear the name Rory?” Ryan fired back, with the same amount of curiosity. The Doctor jumped out of her seat, about to run off, before turning and saying,  
“Quick!- What about the woman! I have to be sure!” Her eyes were wide as saucers and her hands were trembling with excitement and emotion. she was bouncing on the balls of her feet again, anything to keep herself busy. Her hands were running up and down her suspenders at rapid speed, eagerly anticipating Ryan or Yaz’s answer. The Fam looked at her with small smiles on their faces; they had never seen her this excited or happy.  
“He said.. Amy?”

As soon as the last word left Yaz’s lips, The Doctor was off in a sprint, in the direction of the bin. The Fam quickly rose from the bench, and took off in a similar fashion after the Doctor. They all got concerned looks from the people they passed by on their route, but none paid them any mind, all focused on their current task: following the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The only sounds in the Doctors is ears was her own heartbeat, and the loud slapping of her feet against the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Her breathing was laboured, not just from the running. In the distance, a red head and the brown haired man came into view, holding hands and urging the Doctor to increase her speed. People she passed on the sidewalk quickly sidestepped out of her way, disdain etched into their features at the ragged woman pushing past them. She came closer and closer to the couple, until she pushed through the middle of them, breaking their handholding and causing them to exclaim.  
“What the hell?” Amy shouted, her Scottish accent thick, compared to the Americans surrounding them. The Doctor continued running, slowing her pace, before turning around.   
“Come along, Ponds!” The Doctor yelled with glee, turning back around and speeding up again. 

The two ex-companions shared a look of ecstasy and longing, before taking off after the strange woman, desperate to know where their friend had gone. The Fam weren’t too far behind the Ponds, gasping for breath and desperately mourning their overdue rest. They all followed the Doctor through the crowded streets of Manhattan dodging people and dogs alike. The Doctor lead them past fire hydrants, buildings and communal areas until they reached where the journey had began: the TARDIS. 

The Doctor leaned up against the police box exterior, eagerly awaiting her friends to catch up. Amy and Rory stopped first, hunching over trying to catch their breath and the Fam followed not too long after, panting less, used to the daily grind with the Doctor. When Amy and Rory finally recovered, they looked at the Doctors beaming face.  
“Raggedy man?” Amy asked, her voice almost a whisper. The Doctor pushed herself off the TARDIS and put her hands on Amy’s upper arms.  
“Raggedy woman.” She pointed out, before Amy let out a scream of joy and enveloped the Doctor in a large hug. Rory awkwardly joined the hug, a small tear trickling down his cheek and landing on the Doctors back.   
“Oh. My god. I never thought i’d see you again.” He said, hugging his best friend and wife harder still. The Fam stood by the side confused, but overjoyed that their friend had been united with hers. 

When the trio had pulled away, tears littered all of their cheeks as the memories came flooding back. All the good times, fighting the Sisters of the Water in Venice, the Pandorica, Prisoner Zero. But the Doctor was the one with the most tears dripping down her face. It had been centuries since she’d seen her family and here she was, united with them at last. 

“So... what do you think?” The Doctor asked, her hands out in a great gesture. She looked down at herself before refocusing her gaze on the two companions in front of her.  
“Very dashing, but you’re a woman now right? How did that happen?” Amy said, confused.   
“Um... it’s that.. regeneration thing, right Doctor?” Rory added, looking to the Doctor for approval. The Doctor nodded and told Rory he’d won five imaginary points before turning to the Fam.  
“Right so! Explanations! This is Amy Pond,” she started, pointing to the ginger in question. Amy turned to the fam and gave a quick greeting before turning back.   
“and this is Rory Williams, Amy’s husband. Ponds, this is my Fam, Ryan, Yaz and Graham.” The Doctor pointed to all of them in turn, and Rory flashed up his hand as a way of greeting.   
“Hi! You used to travel with the Doc?” Graham asked, moving to shake Rory’s hand. Rory took the hand and shook it with equal vigour. Both Ponds nodded in agreement and shared a quick response with Graham. 

Once again, the Doctor felt the need to be close to her parents-in-law, and took Amy’s face in her hands and kissed her right on the lips, much to Rory’s dismay and the Fams confusion.   
“Oi! Doctor, she’s still my wife!” He exclaimed. The Doctor pulled away, more tears running down her joy-flushed cheeks and looked at Rory.  
“Oh, you’re getting one too Rory! Come here!” She grabbed Rory and before he could protest, smashed her lips onto his. He squirmed throughout the display of affection, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand once she had finally finished.  
“Sorry Ponds, yes that was necessary.” The Doctor said, running a nervous hand through her blonde hair. The Ponds both looked a bit frazzled, but not nearly as surprised as they should’ve been. 

“Kissing my parents before you kiss me is quite rude, don’t you think?” A smooth voice called from somewhere behind the Fam, making the Doctors head snap over in their direction. There, behind Ryan, was a tall, curly haired blonde woman, in a glamorous evening gown and a red rouge look to her lips. The Doctors hearts skipped a beat, before the sound of those two glorious words, those fantastic four syllables met her ears.  
“Hello Sweetie.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing softly past her companions, The Doctor walked up to her wife, suddenly unable to breathe. A smile graced her wife’s lips and River looked down at her shorter spouse. The Doctors hand reached up to River’s cheek, and brought her in for a soft yet passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped round her neck, whilst Rivers wandered ever so slightly below, coming to rest on her wife’s hips. Their lips melded together perfectly as they moved in sync with one another and soon enough wet salty tears joined them together also.

Amy and Rory looked on from the sidelines, arms around each other as they looked at their daughter and daughter-in-law sharing their passion. The fam however, were slightly embarrassed and even more confused.

“Um... this is cute and all, but who exactly is she?” Graham whispered to Amy, pointing at the lady with the blonde space-hair. Amy side-eyed Graham and smirked in response.

(Penny in the air)

“That’s my daughter. The Doctors wife.”

(Penny drops.)

Graham’s eyes widened and his mouth slackened as he turned to his grandson and friend. He excitedly pointed to the Doctor and her wife, who were still deeply kissing, and mimed putting a ring on his left hand ring finger. Yaz and Ryan’s eyes also widened, before turning back to look at the two lovers, deep in embrace.

It was River who ended the kiss first, pulling away from the Doctors soft feminine lips before saying:

“Well this is new.”

“Yeah? How’re you liking the new body?” The Doctor quipped back. River ran her eyes up and down the Doctor, drinking in any visible detail before settling on an answer.

“I’ll let you know - I’ve only seen a small part of it!” She winked; the Doctor blushed crimson, laughing slightly.  
The small blonde nervously ran her hands down her coat, looking down at her shoes before regaining eye contact with River.

“This is going to make for a very awkward conversation, isn’t it?” She asked, tilting her head back towards her companions. River placed a hand on the Doctors cheek, wiping away a stray tear before replying with a small “Yes.”.

Explanations and full introductions out of the way, the fam sat just by the side of the TARDIS, talking amongst themselves.

“I guess that’s her family then eh? The one she said she lost.” Graham said, sat inbetween Yaz and Ryan. Yaz looked out to the Doctor, who was laughing and crying (still) with Amy, Rory and her wife. It was a happiness they had never seen on their friends face, which was usually wrought with some kind of guilt or sadness, but now the Doctor looked carefree, with the largest smile in the universe stretched across her facial features. 

“Yeah. Never would’ve guessed she’d have a wife though, would you?” Yaz said, tearing her eyes away from the happy quad, before Ryan chirped up:

“I did.”

“No you didn’t don’t lie!” 

“Okay no I didn’t, but I didn’t think she didn’t have someone else, either.”

“That sentence made barely any sense, and yet I understood. Well done for thoroughly confusing me son.” Graham said, clapping Ryan on the back, the latter looking very put out. Yaz laughed, before returning her gaze to the newly-reunited couple.

“Well, Doctor, let’s do diaries, shall we? I don’t have mine on me currently, but I know where I am.”

The Doctor shuffled uncomfortably on her feet - this was the part she’d been dreading. When all the fun came to an end and she had to face the music: River was still going to die. She was going to die in that Library alone, even though he was right there with her. The Doctor swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed before managing to utter out.

“Yes... where are you?” She gritted out, anxiety and dread bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel the hot tug of tears rise up again, feeling an entirely new sense of loss, a fresh wave of grief for the woman who was standing right in front of her.

River looked down at the grass, before raising her head to look at the Doctor, yet another tear trickling down her pale, red-tinged cheek.

“Tell me, my love, have you done the Library yet?”

And in that moment, the Doctor knew she had her wife back. The pain of her many years all came crashing down on her at once. All the grief, all the sadness, the devastation. It all hit her like a strong blow to the head, and she collapsed into her wife’s arms, sobbing once again.

“Jeez Doctor, again? Does that mean something? The Library?” Rory asked, concerned for his child and friend.

River mutely nodded, tears flowing in a steadier stream before gasping out:

“I was supposed to die in the Library, Dad. I did die. But she saved me, and from there I could work my own way out. I’ve been looking ever since” 

She pressed a hard kiss to the top of the sobbing woman’s head, before removing one of the hands embracing her to wipe her own tears away from her face. Amy and Rory looked shocked, with shuddering breaths and an embrace of their own.


End file.
